Mary's Decision
by bmrsnr05
Summary: This takes place during the current season while Mary is dating Ben from Buffalo. She is faced with multiple proposals and is forced to choose between the men she love. Chapter 7 is now up! Please r/r and enjoy! Hope to post chap 8 soon!
1. A Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on 7th Heaven!! ;)  
  
20-year-old Mary Camden was sitting on her old bed with Lucy in their old room. It was a beautiful spring day and the girls had gotten together to talk about Matt's recent marriage.  
  
"I can't believe that he just went and got married!!" cried Lucy  
  
"I know!! I sooo wanted to be their for him when he finally tied the knot, but I guess that he just didn't want us there."  
  
"Well, aren't you and Ben getting pretty serious?"  
  
"That depends on your definition of serious. I mean, yeah, things are going pretty fast, but I love him and he loves me. We were talking the other day about getting married."  
  
"Oh my god!! I can't believe that you didn't tell me sooner!! Have you set a date for the wedding yet??"  
  
"LUCY, chill!! Oh my god, I said that we were just talking about it!"  
  
"LUCY? WOULD YOU COME DOWN HERE AND GET THE TWINS? YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE!" cried their father, Reverend Eric Camden.  
  
"Great, now I get to go be a pro bono (for free) babysitter. Oh, by the way, Robbie called here earlier and wanted to talk to you, you should call him back."  
  
Oh my god, Mary thought to herself after Lucy left the room. I cant talk to Robbie Palmer, I know that I will just fall in love with him again.  
  
As Mary was just picking up the phone to return Robbie's call, the phone shrilly rang and made Mary jump.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, baby, it's me!"  
  
"Hey, Ben! How are you doing? Are you ok in Buffalo with out me?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, but I really miss you, sweetheart."  
  
"I know, I miss you too, but you're coming back to Glen Oak to get me next week, right?"  
  
"Well, it turns out that something came up here, so I don't think that I will be able to make it that week, but ill be there for sure the next."  
  
"oh"  
  
"But, honey, don't be sad, I think that I have something that will make it all better. Go outside to your front porch right now and you will find a surprise."  
  
"ok, but I don't think that anything will be there, because I never heard the doorbell ring."  
  
Mary trembled with anticipation as she walked down the stairs, the cordless phone glued to her ear.  
  
"ok, now i'm by the door, should I open it?"  
  
"Yeah, baby, open it and hopefully my surprise will have gotten there by now."  
  
When Mary opened the huge front door, there was Ben, holding a huge bouquet of yellow roses, Mary's favorite. Before mary had a chance to react, Ben jumped in the door and swept mary off of her feet.  
  
"oh my god!" mary said while showering Ben with sweet kisses, " I cant believe that you are here!!!"  
  
"Well, I couldn't stand being away from you for so long, so I hopped on a plane, and here I am"  
  
"Oh god, I didn't realize until now how much I really missed you! What a great surprise!"  
  
"Well, that's not the only surprise."  
  
"it's not?"  
  
After Ben put mary down on the floor, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.  
  
"Mary Camden, I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I want you to know that I will always love you, for the rest of my life. Mary, will you marry me?"  
  
Mary sat stunned with tears in her eyes for a moment. Then in one quick movement, she threw herself at Ben and hugged him with all of her might.  
  
"Ben, I love you too, I don't want to spend my life with anyone else but you. Yes, I will marry you."  
  
At that moment Robbie walked in from the kitchen after work and stopped midstep when he spotted Mary and Ben, and the huge ring on Mary's left hand. 


	2. A Second Proposal

While Mary and Ben were still kissing, Robbie realized that neither one of them had heard him walk into the room. He still had very strong feelings for Mary but couldn't get up the courage to tell her, she seemed so happy with Ben. But this afternoon he had made up his mind that if he never told her, she would never know, so he called but she wasn't home.  
  
Now watching Mary and Ben express their love for each other and seeing the ring on Mary's wedding finger was like getting stabbed in the stomach over and over. He felt a feeling of nausea rush over him and he turned quietly and slowly so that neither of them would hear him.  
  
As he was making his way up the back stairs, he ran into 15 ½ year old, Simon, who was on his way down to get something to eat from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Robbie! How was work today, man?"  
  
"Ummm….work, work, work. Did I even go to work today? Sorry, I'm not feeling too well. I think that I'm going to go upstairs and lie down for a little bit. Tell your mom not to bother fixing dinner for me."  
  
Whew, Robbie thought to himself, I just barely escaped that one. I can't ever let anyone know about my feelings for Mary. If I did, she might find out! But I just got to tell someone. I'm gonna burst if I cant get this off of my chest!  
  
Robbie knew that one of the people that he could trust the most was Ruthie. He walked to her door and knocked gently.  
  
"Hi, Robbie, cmon in!'  
  
"Hey ruthie, listen, I was just wondering, could I talk to you about something personal?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Tell me everything that is on your mind."  
  
"Well, you know Mary's new boyfriend, Ben? I think that they might be engaged. I just walked into the living room and they were there and Mary had a diamond ring on her finger. You know that I still love her, don't you?"  
  
"Wow, I cant believe that you are trusting me with all of this information! But I can see that you still have feelings for Mary. I think that the best thing for you to do would to tell Mary how you feel and hope that she feels the same way back."  
  
"ok, thanks, Ruthie, I don't know what I would do without you.  
  
SAME TIME DOWNSTAIRS  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Ben, I just cant believe that we are getting married!! But think of all of the things that I have to do!! Is it ok if my dad marries us? When do you want to set the date? What color should the bridesmaids dresses be??"  
  
"Mary, Mary, Mary," Ben said while enveloping her into a comforting hug. " You need to just calm down! We have to take things one step at a time!! We haven't even told anyone yet! When do you want to tell your parents?  
  
" I think that probably tonight after they get back from their movie. I don't know where Lucy and the twins went, she's babysitting, but Ruthie's upstairs, and Simon is probably gone. If we wait until later, then we can tell everybody at the same time."  
  
"What about your old boyfriend, Robbie? Doesn't he live here too?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think that he still is at work. I don't really want to tell him right now. Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! I was about to call him right when you called! I'll be right back, sweetheart."  
  
Mary ran up the stairs, all the way knowing that Ben's deep brown eyes were watching her. She was almost to her room and was turning the corner when she ran straight into Robbie! She was so surprised that the momentum of the run in made her fall to the floor. Robbie looked at her with an astonished look on his face.  
  
"Mary! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!"  
  
Mary held out her hand for Robbie to help her up. Robbie reached down to grab her hand and was surprised by the softness of it. Once she was up, he held onto it for a moment more, not wanting to let go.  
  
The gentleness of the touch startled Mary. She remembered having his hand caress her face and arms. Mary suddenly awoke from her daydream and noticed that Robbie was still holding her hand  
  
"Robbie, you can let go of my hand now, im okay, I promise."  
  
"Hmm…. what?? Oh! Yeah, sorry about that, I lost my train of thought. Are you sure that you are all right? Im so sorry, I will try to be more careful next time, its just that I have a lot of things on my mind and…."  
  
"Robbie. I Promise. I am okay. I was just coming up to call you but I guess that you are already home."  
  
"Yeah well, I guess that we could talk about it now, do you have a minute?"  
  
"Sure, Ben is downstairs, but he can wait for a moment."  
  
Mary followed Robbie into the room that Simon and him shared. It was messy with clothes lying in piles all over the room. The two beds were unmade and there was an empty pizza box laying inbetween them.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," Mary giggled," I don't know how you can live in this kind of pigsty!"  
  
Robbie smiled nervously and tried to reassure himself that he was going to do the right thing by telling Mary how he felt.  
  
"Mary, ever since we broke up after you came back from Buffalo, I can't seem to get you out of my mind. Everything that I do reminds me of things that we used to do together. I miss holding you in my arms and your soft kisses. I was thinking the other day about one of the times that your dad caught us making out in the living room."  
  
When Robbie said that, Mary couldn't help but giggle. She remembered that time, perhaps too well. She thought of it every time that she missed Robbie.  
  
Robbie continued, " It was then that I realized that I loved you once, and I will love you forever. Even now that you are engaged to Ben.."  
  
Mary gasped, " How did you know that I was engaged to Ben?"  
  
"Well, I walked in and saw the ring on your finger and I just assumed, but anyways, that is besides that point. What I mean is…"  
  
All of a sudden Robbie reached under his pillow on his bed and pulled out a tiny burgundy velvet box. Mary gasped and choked down a feeling of shock.  
  
"Marry me, Mary Camden, and you will make me the happiest man on earth."  
  
It took Mary and moment to realize what Robbie was actually saying to her. But her mind was reeling and she was feeling a little dizzy.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know, " was all she could say before passing out on the bed. 


	3. After the Shock

When Mary woke up she was lying in her bed in her room. She looked outside and realized that it was still light.  
  
Did I just sleep until the next morning? She asked herself.  
  
It was hard for her to remember what happened. She looked at her hand and saw Ben's engagement ring on her wedding finger.  
  
Oh yeah, she thought happily. Ben and I are getting married!!  
  
As she was busily going through a mental list of wedding preparations, she suddenly thought of Robbie.  
  
Oh my god!! Robbie asked me to marry him!! I must have passed out, because I never answered him!! I know that I still love Robbie. But I love Ben!! What am I going to do?? I should ask Lucy.  
  
Mary sat up carefully and noticed that Lucy's bed was empty.  
  
It must be really late because everyone is already up!  
  
As she threw her feet over the side of the bed, she expected them to land on the soft cream-colored carpet. But instead, they landed on a person! She looked down to see Ben sleeping on the floor beside her bed. He was still dressed in the clothes that he surprised her in, and his head was turned in an awkward position that would probably produce a cramp. He stirred only slightly when Mary first put her feet on him. She decided not to wake him and to go out the other side.  
  
When she flung her legs around to the opposite side of the bed, once again they landed on a person.  
  
This time it's Robbie,  
  
Sure enough, when she looked over, there was Robbie, sleeping only in a pair of black nylon shorts. She almost fainted again when she saw Robbie and his tight, tan chest.  
  
Oh, my god!! He is soooo hot!! But I have to remember that I love Ben! Im engaged!!  
  
Just thinking about the decision that she would have to make made her burst into tears. Moments later, Ben awoke from the sound of her crying. Immediately he jumped up and onto the bed and enveloped her into a passionate hug.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh." He said. " Its okay, baby. I'm here, there's nothing to worry about. Shhhhhhh, I love you, sweetheart."  
  
::Sniff Sniff:: " I love you too, Ben. Oh god, what am I going to do??"  
  
"What are you going to do about what??"  
  
Oh my god!! Robbie didn't tell anyone that he proposed!!! What am I going to tell him?  
  
" Oh, im just so overwhelmed with thinking about the wedding, I don't know how I am going to get it all done," she lied.  
  
"Ok, sweetie. But right now you need to rest. You fainted last night before we got to tell your parents that we were engaged. Your family went to church, but Robbie and I stayed here with you."  
  
Robbie awoke at the sound of his name. He sat up sleepily and rubbed the sleep out of his sparkling blue eyes. Mary couldn't even stand to look at him. But he said good morning to her and out of courtesy she turned and said hello. She watched as he stood up to stretch and watched the ripples of his abs move back and forth from the exertion. Ben must have noticed that she had not said anything for a while and turned her around and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
Oh my god, he has the most beautiful eyes. And his smile, god, it just makes me melt on the inside. No wonder she had fallen for him. Now she was sure that she had to say yes to Ben.  
  
"Baby?? Mary?? Are you ok sweetheart?"  
  
"Hmmm…?? Oh, yeah, im fine, im just thinking about something."  
  
"Ok, well, im going to go downstairs and make you and Robbie breakfast. When you are ready, he can help you down the stairs, ok?"  
  
"All right, sweetie, I can't wait to taste your cooking!!" Mary said with a giggle.  
  
After Ben had left the room, Robbie came up and sat beside her on the bed. Mary tensed at the touch of his thigh, but then quickly relaxed after remembering how good his touch felt.  
  
"Mary, we really need to talk. You know that last night before you fainted I asked you to marry me. Im pretty sure that your answer is no, because you seem totally in love with Ben. But I know you, Mary. I know that deep down inside your heart you still love me with as much passion as you did before. You just never wanted to let go of that passion. As for me, no matter what your decision is, just remember that I will always love you. I mean always. There will never be anyone for me but you. Even if you do decide to marry Ben, I will wait for you, for as long as it takes. I love you, Mary Camden."  
  
At that moment, neither Robbie or Mary could resist their desire any longer. Robbie leaned in for a small kiss on the cheek, but Mary moved just enough so that their lips met. Both of them started out timidly, but then Mary realized that what she was doing was too much. She was pushing him away when Ben walked in.  
  
"How do you guys want your eggs and………."  
  
"OH MY GOD!! MARY?? WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"  
  
Ben looked at Mary with a look of genuine hurt. Then he turned on one heel and walked away. She heard him slam the kitchen door on his way out.  
  
"BEN!!! No!! " She screamed!! " It's really not what you think!! We're just friends!!"  
  
But it was too late. She heard Ben's 1964 red Camaro roar to life in the driveway and then heard it screech down the street. Robbie looked at her and put a comforting hand on her thigh. But Mary shoved it off.  
  
"Oh my god!!" she wailed. " What have I done??" 


	4. Phone Calls

Ben was sitting in his care at a 7-11 station outside of Glenn Oak. He had hopped in his car after he saw Mary and Robbie kissing but didn't know where he was going. He stopped because the drive from the airport to surprise Mary yesterday had used up most of his gas. He was going to fill up tomorrow when him and Mary went to look for a place to have the wedding reception.  
  
That's all over now, she obviously has feelings for Robbie.  
  
The idea that Mary might not love him hurt him worse than anything that he had ever felt before. He looked over at his cell phone and realized that somebody had been trying to call, probably Mary. He decided that maybe he should listen to one of the messages, it might all be just a misunderstanding. He picked up the phone and dialed his Inbox.  
  
"Hey, this is Ben, and I cant come to my phone right now. You know what to do after the beep. Oh, and if this is Mary, I love you baby!" BEEEEEEEP! The last line of his message made his heart twinge from thinking of Mary.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, it's me. Well I just thought that I should explain to you what happened. Robbie leaned in for the kiss and before I had a chance to push him away, you walked in. I just wanted you to know that there is no one else in the world for me and I am so excited that I have the chance to spend the rest of my life with you. Please call me back at my apartment, I'll be there waiting for you. Bye, I love you."  
  
Just listening to the message almost brought tears to his eyes. He decided that he would wait a little bit longer for his head to clear and then he would go back and spend the night at her place.  
  
I wonder if she is all right, I mean, she was out cold for pretty long. I wonder what made her pass out last night?  
  
He let the idea slip and went back to filling up his gas tank.  
  
MEANWHILE AT MARY'S APARTMENT  
  
"Oh, my god, Luce, I don't even know what I was thinking. Just all of a sudden we were kissing and Ben walked in!! Then he left and I don't know where he is!" mary wailed to Lucy over the phone while she was sprawled out on her bed, crying.  
  
"Mar, you just need to calm down and think this through. You said that Robbie proposed also? But you already told Ben that you would marry him. What did you tell Robbie?"  
  
"I really don't know. I passed out before I could answer, but he was talking to me this morning and asked me again."  
  
"Hmm…this sounds like a classic case of –you'vegottochoosewhoyoulovemore. I know that it is going to be a hard decision, but you are just going to have to deal with it!!"  
  
"I know, Luce, but it's so hard!! I know that I love Ben, but every time I look at Robbie, I'm afraid that I am going to fall in love with him again!! I don't know what to do!!"  
  
"Call Ben. Ask him to dinner. You guys go out on a typical date, and over Mochachinos at Starbucks, tell him everything. It is better to be honest and get everything out in the open than to keep secrets from him."  
  
"Ok, thanks, Lucy, I don't know what I would do without you!"  
  
"You'd be in a lot more trouble than you already are!" Lucy said with a laugh as she hung up the phone.  
  
Mary tried calling Ben again, and surprisingly, this time he answered.  
  
"Hi Mary."  
  
"Ok, before you say anything just agree to one thing. Tonight we will go out to dinner and I will tell you everything, including some things that you don't know yet. Ok?"  
  
"All right, Mary. I will pick you up at 7:00. I'll see you then, beautiful."  
  
Mary could hardly contain her excitement after she hung up the phone. Everything was going to be alright. She would tell Ben everything and then marry the man of her dreams.  
  
Oh, gosh, what am I going to wear?  
  
  
  
A/N~ thanx to all of the people that have reviewed, especially mystar21!! Keep on responding, I love it!! I hope to get chapter 5 up tonight so be on the lookout!  
  
~katie 


	5. A Surprise Visitor

Mary was busily getting prepared for her date with Ben when someone knocked on her apartment door. Mary quickly threw on a shirt and a pair of cotton capris and opened the door. She was stunned to see that it was Wilson, her old boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, no!! You're not here to propose too, are you??"  
  
"Whoa! Slow down, Mary! We broke up, remember? Lucy told me what was going on and I decided to come by and give you some advice."  
  
"Oh, ok, whew!!! The last thing I need right now is another proposal. C'mon in. I'm getting ready for a date with Ben, but we can talk anyways."  
  
Wilson followed Mary into the master bathroom, where she busied herself with applying her face make-up. Wilson pulled up a cushioned chair and sat down across the room from her.  
  
"So, both Ben and Robbie popped the question?" Wilson said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, and you know what is kinda funny? This morning I thought that I loved them both! But now…"  
  
"You want to know what I think? I think that you should marry Ben. He's nice and would never do anything to harm you. He will stand by you forever! He's never cheated on you, got busted for drugs, or abused you!! You need Ben!"  
  
By this time Mary was in tears and streaking the freshly applied make-up.  
  
"Oh, Wilson, that was soo sweet! But actually I had pretty much made up my mind that I was going to marry Ben. Even though I still love Robbie and I probably always will, Ben is the man of my dreams."  
  
"Good choice, girl! I've got to go pick up Billy from the daycare center. I hope everything works out for you!"  
  
After Wilson had left, Mary quickly reapplied her make-up and walked to her closet to pick out something to wear.  
  
Should I wear my jean mini skirt with a yellow sparkly tank, or my black mini dress with the low-cut back?  
  
She tried to think about what kind of date it would be. Dinner and dancing? Then the black dress. Dinner and a movie? The jean skirt. Dinner and coffee at Starbucks? She decided that she needed something a little dressier than the jean skirt, but not as dressy as the black dress. She walked back to her closet and found the perfect outfit. Her black mini skirt with a pink baby tee! She picked up a pair of straw-bottomed black sandals and a black sweater. But rethinking, she put the sweater back, knowing that it would get chilly, but also knowing that Ben would have a jacket.  
  
Perfect!!! She thought to herself.  
  
She was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit and had just finished doing her hair when Ben knocked on her apartment door. She opened the door and he was standing there in a pair of khaki pants and a hunter green polo shirt. His hair was gelled and the slightly bleached top was in perfect contrast against his natural dark brown.  
  
"Hi, Mary. How are you this evening?"  
  
"Hey, baby. Im fine, thank you. Come on in for a second while I get my purse."  
  
Ben came in and sat down on the couch while Mary ran back into her bedroom to get her purse and the cardigan that she decided to wear. She heard a knock at the door and was surprised to see that Ben was sitting on the couch looking at her. She walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Oh, my god. Hello….Robbie." 


	6. Thinking

There was Robbie standing at the door with a bouquet of wild flowers. He had on a suit and was obviously here to impress Mary. He looked into the apartment and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment when he saw Ben.  
  
"Oh, um… Hi Mary…. I'm sorry; I didn't know that you had company. I'll go now."  
  
"Wait, Robbie, please come in. I think that the 3 of us need to talk about something."  
  
Robbie gulped and timidly stepped through the doorframe. He walked over to the couch and sat down opposite of Ben. Mary sighed and walked over to a chair, facing them both, and sat down.  
  
"Um…Do you guys want anything to drink?"  
  
Ben looked at Mary with a look that said "why is the heck is he here?" He shook his head as if to say no.  
  
"Ok, look. You know that I have strong feelings for both of you. Ben, I love you now, you are the man of my dreams. You asked me to marry you yesterday afternoon and I said yes. But last night Robbie asked me too. This is why I fainted. I was so shocked, I didn't know how to handle it."  
  
Mary looked over at Ben and saw that his face had paled and he looked like he was going to be sick. Mary felt genuinely sorry for him and Robbie both.  
  
"But now I have to go through the agony of choosing between the two of you. You guys are going to have to be patient with me while I decide. Please don't try to sway me one way or the other. I have to follow my heart. Now, Robbie, Ben and I have a date tonight, but tomorrow I will go out with you. This might help me in making my decision. But it will all come down to who I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
With that Mary, almost in tears, rose and ran to her bedroom and shut the door. Robbie decided that it was time for him to go and he left. Ben walked to her door and knocked gently and walked in. Mary was sitting on the window seat staring out the window.  
  
Gosh, she is so beautiful. Ben thought to himself while he watched the sun streaking her brown hair.  
  
"Hi, baby." Ben said while pulling her into a comforting embrace.  
  
Mary hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder. She loved the way that her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. She was pretty sure that she would pick Ben, he was so sweet, he always knew exactly what to say or do to make her feel better. She sighed deeply and was lulled into a comforting sleep by the beat of Ben's heart against her cheek.  
  
HOURS LATER  
  
Mary woke up and realized that she was still in her clothes, but lying in her bed. She looked over and the illuminated alarm clock and saw that it was 3:07 in the morning. She remembered falling asleep in Ben's arms, but she must have been really out. Her stomach growled and she realized that she had not had anything to eat since that afternoon. She crawled out of bed and padded to her kitchenette.  
  
She flipped on the light and opened the refrigerator door to find something to eat. She found something and stepped over to pop it in the microwave for a minute. As she was waiting for the beep of the food, she looked over and saw Ben sleeping on her couch, still in his khakis and polo shirt.  
  
Awww…how sweet!! He stayed with me!! Gosh, he really looks cute while he is sleeping. That is something that I could wake up to every morning! Mary thought to herself with a giggle.  
  
Her noises finally woke up Ben and he sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. He looked around dazed, as if he was trying to remember where he was.  
  
"Sweetheart, over here!" Mary called from the kitchen to let Ben know that she was awake.  
  
Ben got up and slowly shuffled over to where she was standing. He looked pretty rough, his shirt was untucked and his pants were wrinkled. His hair was sticking out in crazy directions and he only had one sock on. Mary couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Ben asked playfully  
  
"oh, nothing, you just look pretty rugged!"  
  
"Well, you don't look so great yourself," Ben replied while in one movement stepped over and began to sweetly kiss her.  
  
"Oh…" Mary groaned, " that feels nice," as Ben started nibbling on her neck. Finally, they broke the kiss and stood there looking at each other.  
  
"Well, honey, you'd better go. Or, I suppose you could just crash on the couch for the rest of the night. But I'd really better go and get some rest, I have a ton of things to do tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, well, I think that I will just go on home; sorry that our date didn't really work out for tonight."  
  
"Yeah, but lets plan on the night after next, cause tomorrow Robbie is taking me out."  
  
Ben rolled his eyes but reluctantly gave in to a smile.  
  
"just don't let him take your heart, because I've already taken it."  
  
Ben bent down to kiss her goodnight and walked out the front door.  
  
Dang! She thought I know who I'm picking! 


	7. Another Roadblock

Mary awoke early the next morning with thoughts of the last night's events in her mind. She knew that she wanted to marry Ben and she wanted a June wedding. It was already the first of April so she didn't have much time. She was going with Lucy to look for wedding dresses. She was getting dressed when the phone in Mary's apartment rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
'Hi, Mare. It's me, Robbie.'  
  
'Oh, hey. How's it going?'  
  
'I'm fine, how are you?'  
  
'Great! Me and Lucy were about to leave to go shopping, so…"  
  
"Well, you aren't going to forget about our date tonight, are you"  
  
"Nope, actually, I was also going to buy something new to wear. So, I'll see you tonight at 7?"  
  
"Yup, oh, and wear something that you can move easily in!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, you can wait and be surprised!"  
  
"Ok, bye!! I'll see you at 7!"  
  
Mary hung up the phone and was surprised to realize that she was excited about her date tonight. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed Lucy's number.  
  
"Hey, Luce, it's me. Do you want to go wedding dress shopping with me today?"  
  
"Oh, my god!! He you're marrying Ben?? Have you set a date yet?"  
  
"Well, kind of. I want to get married in June, but I also haven't told Ben that I picked him yet. I still have a date tonight with Robbie, but I figured that either way, I have to get a dress. So, you wanna go?"  
  
"Yeah! Oh, I found the best little boutique when I was looking for a dress when I was engaged to Jeremy. It sells Vera Wang dresses for almost ½ the price!"  
  
"Ok, yeah, well, then I'll pick you up in 30 minutes."  
  
"All right, bye!"  
  
Mary hung up the phone and grabbed her keys and her new Kate Spade purse. She walked to the door and opened it. But surprisingly she ran right into Wilson.  
  
"Wilson!! What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Simon was walking down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He got to the kitchen and Robbie was there munching on some Cocoa Crispies. Simon walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl and sat down to join him.  
  
"Hey, Simon, how's it going?"  
  
"It's fine, just thinking about what I am going to do tonight. I have a date with this hot girl named Sara, and I was wondering if you could give us a ride to the movies."  
  
" Actually, I would if I could, but I can't. I have a date with Mary tonight."  
  
"With Mary?? I thought that she was engaged to Ben?!?!"  
  
"Well, you know, it's kind of a long story and I don't really feel like going into it right now. But yeah, I have a date with her."  
  
"Oh, ok, good luck!"  
  
Robbie finished his bowl of cereal, walked over to the sink and rinsed it out. He headed back upstairs and began to make the final preparations for the date with Mary.  
  
  
  
"Wilson, what are you doing here?" Mary repeated still surprised.  
  
"Well, I was about to head back to Buffalo when I realized something. The last couple of weeks that we were hanging out, I found out things about you that only a best friend would know. That's what I'd like to think that we were in buffalo, best friends. The only thing I have ever wanted to do is marry my best friend. So, Mary Camden, will you marry me?" Wilson said as he pulled a small black velvet box.  
  
Mary gasped and staggered back to the closet chair. She was breathing hard and swallowed. She looked up a Wilson with a look of astonishment in her eyes.  
  
"Wilson, Oh, god!"  
  
What am I going to do?? Mary thought to herself. 


End file.
